


Secret, Secret

by Batmanfan11



Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanfan11/pseuds/Batmanfan11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Justice League has been captured on the Watchtower by the Blkanies but their leader, Xenis, doesn't want to kill them. Oh no, he wants to tell the whole group their individual secrets and then lead it up to a big finale. Where's Batman? What are the Leaguer's secrets? Why does Superman freak out when Xenis grabs his phone? Questions, questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret, Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This a tribute to my 1000 Headcanon on my Tumblr, SuperbatHeadcanons!
> 
> First off, every secret on here is just a made up thing that I thought of while writing. I have proof read but I'm sure there are a whole bunch of spelling errors or grammatical errors! So, please be nice because I've worked extra hard on this since it was for my amazing followers! Hopefully it's as good as I thought it was.
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

The energy ropes keeping hold of the group kept them on their knees and their arms pulled back painfully.

Superman had long scratch marks clawed down his face where red seams had started to scab over. The kryptonite in front of him had turned him into a slave. His suit was torn from one of Xenis' goons grabbing him and flinging him into the nearest wall. Their black, inky bodies gave way to his punches and kicks. Nothing seemed to touch them unless they wanted to be touched. Next to him on the ground was Wonder Woman, showering her bare teeth as an attempt to intimidate  any of the handsy crew members. With her breast plate having been melted away from the heated touch of one of the creatures, she was kneeling, bare breasted. Of course, no one cared and neither did she. She would fight till death took her and Superman respected her for that decision. On his other side, Cyborg had his equipment stripped till he was one armed and and one eyed. Through the half an hour fight, the Blkanies had captured Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Superman, Green Lantern (John Stewart), Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), and Flash (Barry Allen). Each one of them had something taken away from them to make them just a little bit more vulnerable. 

Wonder Woman no longer had her breast plate; Cyborg didn't have his machines; Both Green Lanterns lost their rings; Flash had his cowl pulled down; and they took Superman's phone.

With their liquid bodies, they kept hold on the ropes strong when either of them decided to struggle. These monsters were large and ever changing; their bodies morphing to their advantage. Without a true form, they could slide through cracks and evaporate through walls, looking like shadows. They could split, fly, fall apart, and dissipate. They were sticky to the touch; if you were able to touch them, that is. Mostly, they felt airy. The best description Superman could think of was black, inky bodies; Clayface without the clay.

It had been 10 minutes after they were taken hostage on their own tower. In those 10 minutes, everything seemed rather calm as their leader, Xenis, roamed the tower. Wonder Woman had feared that he would steal their information while Flash feared he would find out their identities and black mail them into giving him what he wanted easier. The Lanterns were scared that he would destroy their rings and let Earth fall in the hands of Lantern's: Guy Gardener and Kyle Rayner. Superman feared for what they would find on his phone mostly but knew it was selfish to think that way. He should be more worried about their equipment and information, like Wonder Woman but he really wasn't.

The lights flickered a few moments before a jet-black substance dripped from the ceiling and formed into the head of the Blkanies. He slowly formed with a tall body, strong shoulders, and a flame in his eyes. His skin was blacker than the blackest hole but his hair was a bleach white. His eyes were orange with a red flame inside, swaying to the movements of his body. He formed his crews symbol along his chest where the swirl of a shirt had formed. His shirt was gray and the end of his sleeves, one thin piece seemed to connect to his middle finger. The Lantern's rings were attached to a thin string around his neck, casually clanging against one another in tune to his steps. His pants, if Superman would to call them pants, were skin tight and it covered his feet forming almost a onesie. 

With his demanding physique, he walked with the attitude of a champion. He strutted over the group with his legs just a little too straight, his smile a little too wide, his ego a little too inflated. He grabbed a chair and swung it on one leg so it faced the group. He leaned back on the chair, calling over a minion to stand behind him so his chair would have support of some kind. He kicked up his feet and rested them on the back of Superman's neck, forcing him to bend lower than before. With his hands tied, knees bent, and body weak, Superman had to succumb.

With a flick of his wrist, Xenis pulled out Superman's phone from within his body. He placed a small dot on the back of the phone. He pressed the middle of the black dot till it glowed red and begun his searching. The efficient jammer got him through the first password and then through the second on a third body app. Xenis grinned wider as he sat there, casually scrolling through the phone private thoughts. Superman could hear him tap on his phone, knowing exactly where he was gonna go. He then heard him throw the phone down on his lap, it laying face down. He then placed his connected hands on the back of his head and looked at his victims. He chuckled and dropped his feet down on the ground, letting Superman up from his horrible position. The small piece of kryptonite had burned a hole in the front of his shirt below the rips.

"Hello, Justice League," Xenis' thick voice bounced off the walls.

No one answered him.

"Warm welcoming," He whispered while clicking his tongue, "Well, as you can tell, I have captured you all here on your," He put up air quotations, "WatchTower. You guys couldn't of thought of a better name?"

Again, it was silent.

"I bet you're all wondering what we're dong or who we are or what we want, right?" He didn't wait for an an answer as he got up from his seat and walked over to the left side of the group where John knelt. His head had a large slice from the the top of his head to his right ear, dripping of blood. John rotated his head one way so he could side look Xenis. He casually tossed the phone in the air and back as he squatted down in front of John and pushed his head upwards toward him. His eyes were unfocused but he knew to not answer to this vile creature.

"You see," Xenis whispered, "I'm not here to kill you. I'm not here for your information. I'm not here to destroy your little club," he spat at John's face and then left it to hang down, which it did with an awful shake. He skipped over to Flash and gently tapped on his head. "I'm just here to spit the truth."

"Stop with your games, you monster! What do you really want!" Diana applied pressure to his shoulder blades as she leaned forward in anger. Her breasts had perked as her annoyance had spiked. He smiled wider, half of his face splitting to show his mouth opening from the beginning of where his ears would be just like the Cheshire Cat. He walked over to his capture and grabbed her chin. He leaned in close, not once phased by her spite or her nakedness.

"As I said, to tell the truth since you," he threw her head down and raised his arms wide in the air, Superman's phone almost flinging out of his fingers, "ALL HAVE BEEN LYING!!"

The League jumped at his deafening accusation against them. They all eyed one another, wondering all the same thing. What could he possibly be talking about?

"What are you talking about, you lunatic?" Cyborg ask, his heavy breathing worrying those around him.

"Don't you worry, my robotic friend! You'll get your turn soon enough." Xenis laughed.

Xenis turned to look at Flash, who instinctively flinched away. He really didn't want to be first. Xenis looked at him with his vast smile and ran his tongue over his sharp teeth. He ran it particularly over the few teeth that were first to be seen by another person, knowing that these teeth much scare him the most. You fear more what you can't see by what you can see can scare you for all eternity.

_This was going to be so much fun. I bet they will look so beautiful when they are broken to pieces. Humans are so amusing._

"The first one to be judged will be Flash! Or shall I say Barry?" He laughed as he saw the other Green Lantern, Hal, cover up his friends body as a shield. One of the Blkanies didn't like that and pulled harder on his arms so he was pulled back into place, harder than before. Hal growled as he couldn't protect his friend.

"Your energetic boy over there is not what he seems! You see, I have been spying on all of your lives for a few months and let me tell you something! I have found some precious information that needed to be shared for the team's sake. You understand what I'm saying, right Superman?"

With sweat dripping down his scalp, Superman snarled at him.

"Of course you do. Now, Flash, your big secret is that, even though you act like a big shot with the ladies, you're actually a 37 year old virgin!"

Like a puppy that just got kicked, Flash flinched back. His secret, something that was no one else's business, was just thrown out there like it was going to benefit the team. He knew he shouldn't feel this way over something so trivial but it was his business; his personal business. It was something that he was insecure about that he wanted to stay a secret until it was no longer a problem. His breathing became eradicate as the feeling of judgment over powered his senses to function. Then, soft as a feather, Hal had stretched a finger over to him to stroke the back of Barry's hand.

"It's okay, buddy. So am I," Hal whispered as comfort.

"Awww!!" Xenis crouched down to their level and held a hand to his chest. "That's so sweet. But you mister comforter, your big secret is that you never actually graduated flight school on a clear conscious. You sucked the director's cock to give you your license while your classmates worked hard to earn theirs." He raised a hand and slapped Hal across the face before leaving him to reminisce in what he said out loud. Hal was going to cuss him till he felt this over powering shame fill him, like he was a fraud. Everything he ever did was wrong and so that meant he was wrong. Barry didn't see that.

"It's okay. I once sucked my professor's cock to change my final from a C+ to an A." They snorted together as a weird mixture of tears rolled down their faces.

He strolled over to John on the other side of the line, the phone still in his hand. He crouched back down to his level. 

"And you, my, you have a list of things that could be considered a secret. But the most prominent would have to be that - Hey!" Xenis grabbed his face and smushed his cheeks together, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He cleared his throat before continuing. "Your big secret is that you have a kid in Arkansas! You send your baby momma over $700 dollars each month for him and even with the money, she still won't let you see her, will she?"

Tears streamed down his face as the memories were pulled from the back of his mind. He had told himself that it was for the best. That his baby girl was better off thinking that her father was a dead beat then getting her into all of the shit he gets into. He told himself that it was for her protection as his little girl. She was 12 now. Beautiful black hair with the smoothest black skin imaginable. The few times he gets to see her, his heart aches at her beauty at how much she looks like her momma. She was going to be something, he told himself, but she was going to be something without him.

He made a throaty sound between a groan and a moan. Xenis laughed and threw his head back down. Still crouching, Xenis turned his split face toward Wonder Woman. 

"In all honesty, I don't seriously believe this to be a secret more as an affirmation of your true hatred. You still hate men, Wondy. You view them as useless pieces of meat that could easily be taken down and used for better resources. You hate the man world but because of your morals, you pity them. That's why you fight. You pity men. You hate men. Make up your mind. Funny, since you're fucking one-"

"Shut your appalling mouth, you beast! You have no right to just go through our personal lives and pick and choose what should be said! How dare you! How dare your -" She was quieted down by his death grip along her cheeks. His wide grin flattened as a dreadful stench seeped out. Just like Joker gas, a pale green steam rose from his mouth, separating at the movement of his tongue and the placement of his teeth. It was an awful smell. Imagine the smell of rotten eggs locked away in a small cooler and then dumped into into a garbage bag full of rotten fruit. It was so powerful that tears started to trickle down her face and her nose started to run. Her eyes turned red as the smell became too powerful to stand.

"You do not speak over me," he whispered.

She let out a shaky breath as he pushed her face away and then took a deep breath.

He casually looked over to his next victim, stopping the stench, and lifting the young man's chin upward. He looked into his only functioning eye and smiled at the hybrid. Xenis let his thumb rub across his chin as he stared deep into his eye, making sure that he was not to be interrupted as he spoke. He was tired of having to back track his thoughts just so he could make this team _better_ than it already was. He pulled Cyborg's face close to his and let his smile stretch all the way around is face, knowing that this made the boy uncomfortable.

"You, my robotic friend, see yourself as a useless piece of hardware. You look in the mirror every morning and wonder, 'What it would be like to have my old body back?' You're tired of being a second-class hero when you walk around these legends. That's why, in the early morning hours when Batman himself isn't even awake, you walk to the bathroom and fill the sink with water and you submerge your whole arm in, hoping that one of your wires will electrocute you to death."

The tears falling down his eye was all the affirmation the league needed to know what Xenis was saying was the truth. He let go of Cyborg's face and let it drop to the ground.

John, in his hazy state, looked over at his friend. This young man, not even in his 30s yet, has seen himself as unworthy to even life. He promised to himself, once they were out of here and this mad man was locked up, he was going to have a long talk with him. He will tell him he is worthy, that his actions are greater appreciated and his being is important. He will say to him that death is not the answer. Even though the pain, he was already making a speech for his comrade. Even if he had to lay in the medical bay, he will speak his mind to him and tell him the truth. Tell him he is worthy. In those energized bonds, John was still able to press the back of his hand in the palm of Cyborg's in a show of comfort and togetherness. Cyborg, noticing the touch of friendliness, curled his fingers up so he could touch the center of his hand; his real hand. They were pulled from one another by the Blkanies behind them and forced back into their previous positions.

Xenis grinned and walked tortuously slow to Superman, who was drenched in sweat. His brow had droplets pooling on the floor where the little green rocked stayed. Salt is what Superman tasted as he looked up at his detainer. No matter the amount of pain he was going through, he would show no vulnerability to this being. He had shown too much already. He needed to save the last bit of dignity still in him. So he stretched out far enough with his arms locking up behind him and his chest puffed out. The hole in which the kryptonite burned stretched beyond it's limits so a long cut was made that looked identical to the rips above it.

He was ready for what he was going to say.

Xenis only chuckled and surprisingly, carefully closed up his mouth. Little strings of shadow connected itself with the bottom half and the top half so it closed holeless. 

Still in his hand was that stupid phone that held his personal life. Everything was open to him and that was what Superman was scared of. There were parts of his life he was ready for but not this. Well, at least not in this particular way. But he was going to take it like the man he was. He would take the ridicule, the heart break, and the rejection. He was gonna take the acceptance, the support, and the love. He was gonna take it all that he gave or his team mates gave. Every bit. Superman bared his teeth at him as Xenis sat back in his chair once more. The Blkanie hadn't moved an inch since the beginning. He appreciated Superman's courage but knew it was never meant to last.

"And now my friends, the moment you've all been waiting for!" Xenis laughed and once again unlocked the cell phone and went into the one place that Superman dreaded. He scrolled through the phone for a bit, whistling an off beat tune until he came to a stop where he was satisfied. He smiled, threatening for his mouth to break once more, but stopped himself before clicking the screen. His fore finger pressed Up on the volume button till it was all the way up to it's highest level. "Shush my little heroes. Your leaders big secret is about to be begin."

He clicked on the screen with a _Tap_ of a finger nail.

**_"Oh, Clark! Don't be a tease!"_ **

**_"Now, now, You should know by now how I work. You know what I want."_ **

**_Sigh. "Oh please, Clark. Please fuck me. I need your cock."_ **

**_Chuckle. "That's exactly what I needed to hear, Bruce."_ **

_Tap._

In stunned silence, the group could not face their leader as he let a faint blush run over his cheeks. His expressionless face was no more as he kept a hard frown along his mask which made his face only look less dignified. His eyes were flicking between tears and anger but Superman couldn't let either show. He had to stay strong and show him that it didn't bother him; that his secret was something to not be ashamed of. He loved Bruce and if that was his big secret to tell the others than he was glad that it could be seen as good. It wasn't that he wasn't ready to tell the league, it was Bruce who didn't feel comfortable. The only other person who knew about the relationship was Alfred.

A very sexual relationship.

"What are you trying to prove, Clark?" Xenis asked, slouching so he could put his face right up against Clark's.

Clark puffed out wider, staring him down without a single change to his appearance. He wasn't going to show him that it hurt him. He would not be ashamed of himself. Not now; not ever!

Xenis stayed there, slouching in his chair as he stared deep into Clark's eyes, waiting for their leader to break. In their tense silence, Xenis started to smile until it, once again, broke his inky face. A deep rumble echoed through out the room as he was on the verge of winning.

"You like to fuck him, don't you, Clark? You like to hear him shake and shiver under your control. You like to see The Batman come undone as you fuck him to oblivion. You don't love him. You lust after him. You've been lusting for him since the day you meet and everything after that has just been piling up so you could have him under your covers! Oh wait, but that's not even where you fuck him, is it? No, no, no, you see, you have to fuck him on every surface you can find. Walls, ceilings, desks, tables, hell! even the Batmobile! You don't love him, Clark! You never did! All you wanted was a bitch and you got him, didn't you?" Xenis took a deep breath as he waited for Clark to snap under the pressure.

But he didn't.

"You're wrong, Xenis! You're dead wrong! You say you want to make this team better by exposing our secrets but your lying tongue twists them to make them seem as if we should be ashamed of them! That we must hide them in order to live! These secrets, these words and actions that we hold in our hearts and that we hold on our tongues might of done the job you said you wanted for us. But you never wanted this team to be better! That's your secret, Xenis! You never once wanted this team to be great while you watched us for months! You wanted us to break apart from one another and to hide! You wanted up to crumble so we would split. You wanted us to feel so much shame for things that shouldn't of been shameful in the first place! You wanted hatred!"

Clark pulled with all his might against the bonds as he screamed to the top of his lungs, "Well I have news for you, Xenis! You have failed!"

"ENOUGH!"

Xenis jumped from his chair and slapped Clark across the face. The inky shadows dripped down his bruised cheek and he was pulled back by the bonds and back to kneeling. Ironic for such a strong soul to be in such a submissive position. The Kryptonite was really affecting him now. Within a few more minutes, he could possible pass out from the pain. The adrenaline pumping through his body, though, might let him be conscious for a few more minutes.

"I will not stand here and be ridiculed by an alien who won't even own up to his own shit! I hope you rot with your sins!" Xenis grabbed Clark's hair and looked at him with the amount of fierce that would scare even Batman. His mouth was wide open, huffing and puffing as his green stench oozed out of his mouth. Anger filled him when his collective calmness failed and left him vulnerable to true emotion. He didn't like being vulnerable for so long. 

"Captain."

"What?!" Xenis snapped. He never left Superman's glares.

"The transporter has activated. It's Batman." The Blkanies behind the heroes all shook. Batman might of been exposed along with Superman but he was still a force to reckon with.

Xenis turned to his men. "Shut up, you cowards! He's nothing compared to us! He's just a whore that would take just about anyone's-" he stopped himself, and came up with an evil plan. He looked down at the tired hero and chuckled deep within his chest. He placed the phone on the table gently and sewed up his mouth. His body began to change.

Instead of his inky exterior, he now had a white complexion with large muscles on each arm and leg. Bright colors of red and blue took form around his body as they became tights, a shirt, a cape, and a big S in the middle of his chest. No long was he a floating mess of particles but instead, smooth to the touch with a solidified center. His head now adored black, wavy hair with a long, curly piece right in the middle of his forehead. His eyes were blue and deep and his smile was small and white that sparkled when he smiled. He laid a single finger on Clark and smiled as he perfectly reflected the Man of Steel. Horror filled Clark's face.

"To prove to you how you are most definitely wrong, I'll go in place of you and fuck the living hell out of your so called boyfriend."

"No! No you can't-Muffnshfasfakj" 

Superman, along with the other heroes were properly gagged and pulled back so they're backs made an arch. Superman watched helplessly as his doppelganger walked out the room to woe his baby.

* * *

_It's quiet._

_Too quiet._

Batman rotated the coffee in his cup as he sat down in the monitor chair. He looked at each screen for 5 seconds and he had to look at 15 of them. So his eyes were never in the same place for too long before he looked somewhere else. Most of the time there was nothing to fret and he would get work down or listen to Clark tell another one of his exciting work days. He took a sip of his black coffee and let the hot liquid relax his insides.

_Clark._

_Clark pissed me off today._

_I can't believe he would not only leave the house after a fight but not say goodbye while leaving. He always says goodbye. Even when he's pissed off! He also left his mess there for Alfred to clean up which he never does! He always cleans up his own mess! Ugh, Clark, why must you be so damn difficult at times! You need to learn that you can't leave the bathroom a mess! Even I don't need that many hair products._

Batman sat there, stewing in his own anger as Clark's flaws became louder and louder in his mind.

_And he had the worst morning breath today and he was just so damn loud this morning! UGH! Why must aliens always be morning people! Why couldn't he have been raised with city folk and learned to sleep in on weekends! He wouldn't be the same Clark but STILL! SLEEP, CLARK! I NEED IT! Why can't he just roll over and cuddle me in the mornings and just let me wake up on my own and not by the blinding light of the morning sun._

_**Step Step Step Step** _

_Oh Christ, I bet that's him, wanting to apologize no doubt!_

"Hello, my love," a smooth and delicate voice rasped against Batman's ear but he did not let it bother him. He wasn't about to let Clark in just yet. He needed to sweat it out some more before forgiving him.

"Hello."

"Might I say, you look beautiful tonight! Even more beautiful than the moon herself."

Batman grumbled under his breath as he took another sip of his coffee.

_Oh so he's going for the corny love sayings. Well it's not gonna work on this man!_

"But, my dear, do you know what might be even more beautiful?" Xenis leaned over and took the drink from Batman's hand. "You're naked body under mine."

**_UGH!!!_ **

And just like that, Batman had had enough of his lover and grabbed his shoulders and flung him hard over the chair and into the monitor screens, breaking them all. The exposed wires all fell on his body and as each wire fell, the risk of electrocution became higher and higher. Xenis was not used to being physically man handled after retreating into a solid form. He didn't register the the high risk of being caught as not Superman until it was already too late.

"How dare you think you can just make everything better with sex! What's wrong with you?!"

Before Xenis could retort and leave his solid state, the last wire fell and started to electrocute him from the inside out. His screams had attracted his fellow Blkanies, leaving the heroes to their restraints alone. Which was a bad idea all of it's own. No wonder they were so easy to control and manipulate. With the heroes bonded no more, the few who could still fight, fought with all their might in the monitor room using their energy ropes as their captors holds. As it turns out, the energy ropes could hold all substances, even the ones that have the ability to dissipate. The battle was soon won and the wounded were sent to the medical bay to be treated. 

With John in the medical bay getting his head wrapped, it was up to Hal to call in Lantern Corp and take them to Oa. They were all trapped in tiny green boxes, each to one box. Thought it was still green, the team could see their little faces pressed against the walls. Xenis, beaten and angry, vowed his vengeance in which Batman replied with a hit to the box.

Batman watched, tired and angry as Hal moved the villains through the hole to Oa. A single kiss was planted on his cheek. 

"I'm sorry, Bruce." Clark was quiet and sincere. He had told him everything from how they captured them to what he did to what he said. Clark held his phone in his hand and started to delete every single nude of him or Bruce. Every video was erased, every photo was deleted from his phone. He shouldn't of started the collection. He was being greedy, he guessed, always wanting more and more of Bruce and his body. Bruce turned to him and placed his empty hand against his chest, his fingers sliding against his warm skin. Tender.

He kissed his lips and leaned against Clark.

"I'm sorry, too."

Clark sighed and let his head lay on Bruce's shoulder.

"Lets go make another album."


End file.
